Sweetest Downfall
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: Hinata's still young and thinks that her crush on Naruto is love. But when he asks her out something doesn't feel right. What if her friend Sasuke doesn't want Naruto with Hinata? Will Hinata find love in someone else? -Discontinued until further notice-
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters... even though i really wish i did..

* * *

**  
-Hinata's POV-  
**today should be the happiest day of my life. I know it should! But somethings wrong maybe even different. UGH! I just dont get it! Why am I not as happy as i should be!? Alright, let me clear things up. Today the blonde hair blue eyes -boy of my dream- Uzumaki Naruto-kun asked me out. We were at Ichiraku's. Well...flashback time i guess.  
**-Flash-Back-**

_Me and my friend Sasuke decided to go to the ramen stand for lunch. Now i know what your thinking me and Sasuke? Friends? impossible! Well he helped me out once and we started to hang out ever since then. Moving on... When we arrived at Ichiraku's I saw my beloved Naruto-kun. Of course I blushed at the mere sight of him. "h-hi N-naruto-kun" Naruto spun around and grinned. I smiled shyly back. "Hey Hinata-chan! I'm glad to see you, I wanted to ask you a question" Of course I was confused so the blush faded, replaced with a confused expression. _

_"huh? y-you w-want to ask __me__ a question?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. Oddly enough the __only__ person i didn't stutter around was Sasuke...and maybe sometimes Neji. I mean not once did I stutter around Sasuke, odd isn't it? "Yeah!" His grin widened, now I was curious. "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" My eyes widened in disbelief. Some confusion drifted over my features when out of the corner of my eye I saw a sort of pained expression etch over Sasuke's features. The second time I looked that stoic feature was back. Maybe i was seeing things?-  
_**-End-Flashback-**

So there you have it I'm standing in front of Naruto-kun _knowing_ I should be ecstatic, happy... something! But my mind went blank. My cheeks pink from frustration of not saying yes right away. I'm just plain dumbfounded. And you know what else, I have this _feeling_ that if i say yes something will go wrong.

Or that if i say yes it wont be what i really _want_. But that's just crazy because all I ever wanted was to be with Naruto-kun. I moan inwardly things just got _way_ to complicated.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Naruto actually asked out Hinata! I know i should be happy for her but I feel like beating the shit out of him. And it feels like someone just punched me in the gut. I _don't_ like Hinata! I can't!

**-Normal POV-**

Naruto gave a nervous laugh after a while. "I guess that's a no." He said while rubbing the back of his neck playfully. Hinata snapped back to reality. She smiled slightly. "no no, i-it's n-not t-that, I was just s-shocked... I d-didn't expect you t-to ask me t-that," She kept the same smile on her face.

"of c-course I'll b-be your... g-g-girlfriend Naruto-kun" Who was she to say no? but... '_something still doesn't feel right_ ' Still Hinata's just plain Hinata and the Hinata everyone (well almost everyone) came to love was just to nice."You will? really!?" Feeling at a loss for words and not really trusting her voice she nodded. Naruto jumped out of his seat and immediately hugged her. Odd thing was she wasn't about to faint like she normally would have.

Instead she blushed slightly and hesitated before gently wrapping her arms around him to return the hug. The whole time she was looking in Sasuke's direction. She stared intently at him and noticed the anger in his eyes... and... no it couldn't be, could it? but it was obviously there the feeling was all to familiar to her for her not to notice it. Hurt. Hinata stiffened slightly when Sasuke started walking away. Something was wrong. She let go of Naruto

"S-sorry Naruto-kun I've got to g-go t-talk to Sasuke I'll s-see you later... Bye!" She ran after Sasuke leaving a confused Naruto behind. Naruto shrugged it off and went back to eating his ramen.

"Sasuke wait up!" He stopped and turned around to a very out of breath Hinata. "shouldn't you be with... Naruto?" Hinata didn't miss th cold tone he used when saying Naruto's name. She ignored it and turned her head towards Naruto's direction who just happen to be with a pink hair shinobi. Her chest tightened and she took a sharp intake of breath, "he'll be fine... but what about you?"

She turned to face Sasuke who was already walking ahead of her. He took a deep breath. "What about me?" Hinata was walking beside him, hands clasped behind her back swinging gently. She watched the clouds moving for a while before averting her gaze back to Sasuke. "Are you OK? I mean you seemed a bit angry back there"

Sasuke watched her thoughtfully his eyes softening before keeping his gaze to the front. Making sure he didn't walk into something. "I wasn't angry" "yes you were and you looked... kind of sad what happened?" "I wasn't sad" She ignored him. "what happened" "Nothing happened" "Sasuke you know you can tell me anything right?" "hn" '_I know _' "So then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because nothings wrong" Hinata frowned. "I don't get you!" Her arms dropped to her sides. "you walk away when we were supposed to have lunch and then you tell me your _not_ angry when your obviously are!" "Hinata there's nothing wrong" Hinata was keeping her gaze towards Sasuke so she didn't realize the crowd of people in front of her. Sasuke who was actually paying attention grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Hinata squeaked a little and stayed closer to Sasuke. She grabbed onto his shirt so he could lead the way while they talked.

Remembering the conversation they were having she continued. "Your lying you were angry so there has to be something wrong!" "Hinata I'm not lying if there was something wrong i would tell you" "but-" "Hinata stop being so stubborn. I wasn't angry, just because the dobe asked you out and you said yes wouldn't make me angry why would it!?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she let go of his shirt. By this time there was nobody out in the streets, t was just Hinata and Sasuke. She stopped walking. '_he's jealous?_ ' Sasuke was a few steps away when he realized what he said, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Sasuke?" '_ no! i don't like her! I don't, she's only my friend_ ' "I have to go, why don't you go... hang out with Naruto or something."

Sasuke walked away leaving Hinata behind. She had a mixed feeling of confusion, worry and for some reason sadness. None the less she wen to where Naruto was only to see that he was still with Sakura. Odd thing was, Sakura was laughing and... blushing? Didn't Sakura normally hit Naruto? Not laugh at his jokes?

Hinata kept walking towards Naruto despite Sakura glaring at her intently. When Hinata was in hearing distance Sakura glanced at Hinata (well more like glared) before waving goodbye and walking off. "N-naruto-kun, hi" Naruto turned around and looked almost uncomfortable before putting a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Hina-chan!" Hinata blushed lightly at the nick-name. "Hina-chan the festival is tomorrow will you go with me?" Hinata's heart raced a little, it_was_ her first time being asked out on a date after all. She smiled sweetly. "o-of course" Naruto immeadialty hugged her. "Hina-chan you're the greatest!" He pilled away and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "N-naruto-kun I-" "I've got to go train I'll see you later"

He gave one of his foxy grins before running off to the training grounds. Hinata was walking towards the Hyuuga compound when she remembered Sasuke's words. '_ stop being so stubborn just because the dobe asked you out wouldn't make me angry, why would it?_' Hinata turned around and went to the Uchiha compound. Once she got there she nocked on the door.

Sasuke opened it and was surprised to see Hinata. "Hinata, what are you doi-" "I need to talk to you" Sasuke walked outside and closed the door behind him. "Sure, about?" "Look Sasuke, I'm sorry i don't know what your angry about but i feel it's my fault" Sasuke felt guilty.

"I'm not exactly sure why your angry but I have this feeling that it has to do with me and Naruto, and well i know no matter how many times I apologize it probably never will be enough, but I'm sorry."

"Hinata, I-" "well I'm going to go now" She turned around and was about to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her wrists and turned her back around. He gently cupped her cheeks and leaned in closer. Before he closed the gap he looked her in the eye, she seemed to be a bit out of it.

Hinata looked Sasuke in the eye and blinked a couple of times. '_what is he doi-_' Without being able to finish her thought. The answer to her unfinished question was answered when Sasuke gently placed his lips on hers.

* * *

**Authors Note: **well this is kinda my first story... kind of. All of my other stories i decided sucked and threw them away. but uhh... I'm basically only going to write more... if you want. If you don't want me to continue, this stories going in the trash just like the rest! and I'll put my horrible writing skills... in the garbage never to be heard of again... Of course if you _want_ me to continue I'll gladly put up another chapter... even if it's only one person who wants me to continue. ...well then I've said all there is to say so... byyyeeeeee 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto... That is my disclaimerrrrr! (why must you torture me so?)

* * *

Recap- Hinata looked Sasuke in the eye and blinked a couple of times. 'what is he doi-' Without being able to finish her thought. The answer to her unfinished question was answered when Sasuke gently placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Hinata was shocked. She didn't know what to do! wouldn't you be shocked to if your best friend was kissing _you_? Well it just so happened that Hinata was so shocked that she couldn't even respond to the kiss. Did she even want to? Her Stomach felt all weird, weirder then when she's around Naruto. 

Her face was beat red but paled instantaneously when she remembered Naruto. They were dating now weren't they? What was she going to do? What if he walked by and saw Sasuke kissing her? Or maybe he'd switch it around and think Hinata was kissing Sasuke. Her eyes widened and her vision blurred. What would he think of her then?

Her heart was picking up speed and it hurt. Alot. She quickly pulled away from the kiss. Glancing around as quickly as possible she was almost relieved to find Naruto... not there. He was training after all. But the guilt was still there.

Turning her head back in Sasuke's direction she opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Feeling the first tears spill she turned around and ran away. How could she ever forgive herself? Was it even her fault? Surely she couldn't blame Sasuke... could she? No. She couldn't he _was_ her best friend after all. Anyways, Hinata's just plain Hinata and as we all recall... Hinata's just to nice.

Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of himself. How could he do such a thing? Even when he knew that Hinata was dating... Naruto. He still did it, Stupid move. He just _knew_ Hinata was going to blame herself. He kicked himself mentally before walking inside, pissed at himself.

* * *

Hinata ran with tears running down her cheeks. She bumped into Naruto. "ah, hey Hina-- Hinata! What happened!?" She looked at Naruto. The boy of her dreams, Right? She loved him didn't she? Sasuke's face popped in her head. It felt like his lips were still on hers. She got butterflies in her stomach... again. 

What was going on with her? Well Sasuke apparently liked her, but did she like him back? Surely she didn't, they were only friends after all. But then why would her heart beat a little faster every time they hung out together? "Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto's voice brought her back to reality.

'_I need more time to think about this_ ' "N-naruto, I want to g-go to t-the f-festival with you but," She wiped her tears away. "b-but I d-don't think that we sh-should be girlfriend and b-boyfriend" Disappointment relevant on his face. "Of course Hinata... but if you don't mine me asking. Why?"

She smile sadly. "I g-guess I ust n-need to sort things o-out, I'm c-confused I guess. Well b-bye" She walked by slowly and went to find Sasuke. She had some questions to ask him.

Sasuke decided to go take a walk to clear out his mind. He was sure of it though. He liked -maybe even loved- Hinata. But he just had to go and kiss her! Stupid, really stupid move. He sat down with his back against a tree. He looked up at the sky before resting his eyes. A breeze blew by...

* * *

A breeze blew by, Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. Georgous sigh, deffinatly. Right in front of her a georgous sight. Ssuke sat down by a tree resting his head on the back of it. Hinata's cheeks were slightly crimson, and she had more of those butterflys. 

Her heart was beating at an abnormal speed - she could hear it beating loud, she wondered if Sasuke maybe heard it too.- She shook her head. '_he's really handsome..._' She walked a bit towards him. '_and absolutely adorable when he's sleeping_' Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly looked at Hinata.

'_or maybe __not__ sleeping_' Her blush deepened and the sudden urge to squeal came over her. '_he looks like he just woke up!... its adorable!_' She refrained herself from glomping him... that would be a bit to weird. Not to mention awkward. Instead she sat next to him.

"Hey, Sasuke" He was silent, she sighed. "well I was thinking maybe you should come to the festival with me and Naruto...-kun" "Why don't you just go with Naruto, he _is_ your boyfriend" Hinata smiled while shaking her head.

"I kind of told him I wasn't ready for a relation-ship" Sasuke's eyes widened. Funny how he could only show so much emotion in front of Hinata. But still remembering he wasn't supposed to show emotion he let his mask come crawling back on. "This better not be because...I..." "Kissed me?" She blush lightly, He looked the other way. "No it's not"

"...are you sure?" He tried not to look to concerned. "yes Sasuke, I'm positive" "hn" Even though it wasn't much of a response she could tell he was relieved. Hinata got up and smiled. "Well then I guess I'll see you at the festival" She waved and gave a sweet smile, He refrained from blushing too much. "bye!" He blinked.

"but... wait! I didn't say i would go!" He almost yelled. She pretended she didn't hear him. He sighed '_stupid girl_' He watched Hinata's back slowly vanish before closing his eyes again.

'_could tonight determine it all?_'

That was the only thought in Hinata's head as she finished putting on her Kimono. It was a light purple with a darker purple flower design on the sleeves' edges and the bottom of the kimono. Also the big bow tied around her abdomen was teh darker shade of purple. She tied her hair in a bun letting one of the two longer pieces hang down. Just like her mom used to wear it at festivals. (her hair is longer then in the series)

When she got to the festival Sasuke and Naruto were already there... Having some sort of glaring contest. If looks could kill...it wouldn't be a pretty sight. "Hi Sasuke, N-naruto" "Hey Hinata/Hina-chan" They greeted in unison glaring at each other... again.

She sighed but smile. "What would you like to do first?" Sasuke and Naruto stared blankly at her. Sasuke was the first to speak. "what would _you _like to do?" Hinata blinked a couple time. "I... don't know" She looked at Naruto to asked for his opinion...

But he seemed to be in a daze his jaw dropped. Basically he looked stunned. Hinata turned to where Naruto was staring at and saw Sakura. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Hinata couldn't blame Naruto for staring at her like that, at least every boy there was.

In fact she was quite stunned (not to mention jealous) herself. Just when she thought every guy was too busy staring at Sakura, She turned to Sasuke who seemed unaffected by Sakura's beauty. In fact he was staring only at... her.

That made her feel a bit better, in fact it made her blush a bit. Sure she knew Naruto has been in "love" with Sakura when they were younger, but now that they were older she was hoping he had gotten over his little crush.

Hinata got rid of her frown and forced a smile. Which only Sasuke seemed to notice. "hey Naruto, why d-don't you g-go h-hang w-with Sakura..." Naruto snapped his head towards Hinata. "really!?" She only nodded. "Ah! Hinata your the best! Thanks!" She flinched. "n-no problem" He hugged her and ran towards Sakura who smiled brightly when she saw him.

Surprisingly Hinata was only slightly hurt by Naruto's actions. She turned to Sasuke who looked a bit to concerned. Hinata smiled brightly, he could tell that it was a true and honest smile. Not to mention cute, he blushed lightly and looked away. Hinata smiled he could act just like a kid sometimes!

"hey Sasuke, let's go on the ferris wheel okay?" He nodded. "...okay" Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran to th ferris wheel. Once they were in their cart... thing... they sat across from each other. Hinata looked out the window when they got high enough.

She sighed. "Sakura looked beautiful tonight didn't she?" "no" She looked to Sasuke and saw that he wasn't lying, then looked back to the window. "The view up here is beautiful isn't it?" Sasuke looked out the window. "yeah" Sasuke looked back to Hinata who was captivated by the view.

'_it's decided then, I'll tell her how I feel_' He smile lightly. "Hinata?" "hmm?" She looked over to Sasuke. "I l-"

Just then when he was about to confess...

The doors opened.

'_ damn _'

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay people... so I tried to make it longer then the last chapter... but uhh..I'm not sure if it is. But hey i did good. I updated right away. 2 chapters two days in a row! let's see how good i do! but... how'd you like it? would you like me to continue on with the story? 'cuz I'll gladly (and hopefully) give you another chapter for tomorrow. which... would.. be HALLOWEEN! happy halloween folks! umm yeah so review my story if you'd like to! 


	3. Chapter 3

...Okay um I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I only give credit to myself... for.. what happens in the story. Oh and terribly sorry for the horrible typing errors I keep making. I'll try my best not to make any. Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Recap: **Just then when he was about to confess...

The doors opened.

' _damn_ '

* * *

Sasuke gave the employee a deathly glare. Hinata got out and Sasuke followed after her sighing. ' _I just lost all confidence in telling her how i feel_' Hinata turned around to face Sasuke. She noticed he looked a little upset. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" "I...nothing."

Hinata was quiet... "What do you want to do next, Hinata?" Hinata looked around and saw people gathering around near one spot. She smiled automatically. "Well, let's go watch the fireworks!" She grabbed his arm a pulled him to a spot under a tree.

"Sasuke... you know I always thought you were a cold hearted jerk. Then I always wondered why all the girls were "in love" with you. You were so cruel to them. It made me scared to go near you." Sasuke eyes twitched. '_am i really that scary?_'

"But when we got to know each other I realized that you weren't so bad once you actually let me get close to you. You made me feel different from other people" Hinata looked at the people setting the fireworks up.

For some reason Sasuke thought she looked absolutely adorable. But then again he always thought that. It put a smile to his face, a smile she couldn't see. "But then i wondered what makes me so special? and different from the others?"

"But that doesn't matter to me, not anymore at least, because I know your a good friend. I have no regrets, None at all. There's nothing for me to regret. Every time I'm around I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach stronger then when I'm around Naruto. I never understood it and I still don't"

"The more time I spent with you the stronger it got, In the back of my mind one question stood out between all the others. What was this feeling?"

"Knowing it wasn't something I wanted to ignore, I enjoyed every time I felt it"

She kept her gaze to the people setting the fireworks up, they were almost done."Then you kissed me," He blushed lightly. "My heart increased at an abnormal rate and I almost fainted" Sasuke tried to think of an explanation but it only cam up to him confessing to Hinata.

"So Sasuke," She turned to face him. A serious expression on her face, it made Sasuke nervous and his face pale. "Why did you kiss me?" "I..." He tried to think of some reasonable explanation when... Itachi's face popped in his head. That night replayed in his head over and over. He was about 6 and he was scared. They were all dead... everyone important to him.

He realized he still hasn't revenged his clan. He hadn't killed Itachi yet. Would Itachi still kill the people he held dearest to him? He wasn't going to take that chance. He could never forgive himself if Itachi ever killed Hinata. How could he? He had to tell her... she was his best friend after all.

But... He did have a couple options. One: He could tell her he loved her... But tell her he couldn't be with her because of Itachi. And two: He could make up some stupid lie... and tell her he only thinks of her as a friend. Reason one seemed better... but what if she tried to convince him she'd be alright?

Wait... Did she even _like_ him? More than a friend? Still option one seemed better so he chose to go with that one. "Hinata... I'm only going to say this once...I..." Fireworks burst into the air. Different colors covered every part of the sky in eyes reach. Everyone cheered. Hinata strained to hear Sasuke's words.

"you... But I have to avenge my clan It's to dangerous for me to be near you. Itachi could hurt you.. And if it comes to the worse case scenario he could kill you." Hinata blinked.. '_wait... whaaatt?_' "Sasuke! wait! i couldn't hear you! what did you say, you... me?" He sighed.

He really didn't feel like repeating himself but this _was_ Hinata... And a confession is a confession so he might as well repeat himself. "Hinata I said I... ... ... love... you but if you were to ever feel the same way for me I couldn't be with you until Itachi's dead"

Curious she asked. "Why?" "Because... He'll kill you like he killed everyone else I held close to me" Oh... Hinata got it... By "Everyone else he held close to him" He meant everyone in his clan. Well... She couldn't argue with that but... What if that feeling she felt every time she was around him was love?

And she was pretty positive it was. "But Sasu--" "Hinata don't argue with me... Your safer being Naruto's girlfriend then you would be being mine" But... but she didn't love Naruto! At least she didn't think she did. "Bu--" "Hinata! you've liked Naruto for most of your life... You'll enjoy being his girlfriend... not mine! Just...just... just drop it okay!?"

"Sasuke! Listen to what I have to say!" "Wha--!" "Hinnnaaaa-chaaannn!" Hinata turned around coming face to face with Naruto. Their noses almost touching. "Y-yeah?" She backed up a few steps.

"well you see as I was hanging out with Sakura she was being kinda annoying and wouldn't shut-up about something to do with Ino And so I kinda told her I promised to hang out with you. But I told her I would be back in a bit. And well... during that time I reallly wanted to see you right?"

And ramble and ramble and ramble. And somehow at one point it came to "And well would you mind if I kissed you... right now?" She blinked...Once again pretty confused... But this time she asked the question.. out loud.. "...w-what?" Sasuke looked at the 'couple' " I'll leave you two alone"

"Bye Hinata" People cheering... Naruto's questions... Sasuke's footsteps...

Silence.

Everything... silent. Not one sound except the very faint sound of Sasuke's footsteps walking away. Why? This isn't what she... '_This isn't right!_' Why can't she figure things out? What was going on? Who did she love? Sasuke or Naruto. Naruto or Sasuke.

Promises kept, promises broken. Silent promises made...

Silent promises broken.

What was going on? Why did this sort of thing always only happen to her? ...or at least seem to happen to her.

Sakura loved Naruto... Naruto loved Sakura... Sasuke love Hinata... Hinata loved ...? Naruto right?

Wrong.

Naruto... Naruto was like... her brother. She admired him like she would a brother. Like she would a friend. Nothing more.

Sasuke... Sasuke was different. She thought of Sasuke more than a friend. But how could she not realize it before? Even with her 'I can see everything eyes. With her blood line limit byakuugan.

But she knew it now. Just when every thing was going wrong, She figured it out. She loved Sasuke, Admired Naruto. The feeling she got in the pit of her stomach every time she was around Sasuke... was like, turning into love. Why didn't she recognize it? Because it was her first time.

Sasuke was her first love... and will hopefully be her only love. But he was gone. He needed to avenge his clan, Kill Itachi. He needed to kill Itachi so Itachi wouldn't kill someone he held close to him... again.

And it just so happen that.. He needed to kill Itachi before Itachi killed her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello there people! Happy Halloween! (again) I hope you had fun trick or treating (if you went). I didn't go 'cuz my mom said I was to old. But whatever. I tried to go as fast as possible with this chapter... But my mom kept making me help her get ready for Halloween, Then when people started ringing the door bell she wanted me to pass out the candy. Finally I told her I had something to type and she said make it quick... but by the time actually started typing no more people were coming... Then she made me wait upstairs for trick or treaters (that weren't coming) while she went to go pick up my sister. So yeah, that's basically how I spent my Halloween day and night. But as I promised I got the chapter up on Halloween! I'm so proud of myself! I thought I'd never finish! But umm I'll try to make my chapters longer if you'd like... But probably not because I have school weekdays and I get tired. umm anyway I'll try to make them longer, buuttt what'd you think? you like? review and I'll love you! (not saying you _have_ to review) Byyyeeee 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or any of It's characters... What else is new?

Umm Sorry again for the horrible typing errors and so on...

-dances- tee hee I'm listening to You're so Real by Matchbox 20 (fun song to dance to) -sings-

* * *

**Recap: **Sasuke was her first love... and will hopefully be her only love. But he was gone. He needed to avenge his clan, Kill Itachi. He needed to kill Itachi so Itachi wouldn't kill someone he held close to him... again.

And it just so happen that.. He needed to kill Itachi before Itachi killed her.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke awoke to loud knocking on his door. Pissed at whoever was knocking that early in the morning he opened it only to see Naruto. "Sasuke! Hinata's missing!...Let's do it..." Sasuke glared before cracking a wicked grin and saying "OH YEAH BABY" (UBER GAYNESS)

...Just kidding XD but no really, here's the story

* * *

Sasuke woke up a bit to early with a horrible headache. He got up out of bed and grabbed a clean towel. '_maybe a hot shower would help_' While in the shower he took the bar of soap and it slipped... He had soap in his eyes and rubbing at them with soap on his hands wasn't really helping. Sasuke took a step foward and...

slipped on the dropped soap bar. flailing his arms to try and keep balance, right before he fell he yelled.. "FU--"

**BANG!**

It echoed through out his empty apartment. His head banged against the bottom of the tub, the side effects caused him to have a huge red lump on the back of his head. '_ dammit, this isn't helping with my headache _' He finished his shower quickly concluding that the shower was indeed only making his headache worse.

Once he was out he pulled on some clothes and sat on his couch. He laid down to take a nap. Perhaps that would help his dreadful headache? He placed some ice on his terrible bump and closed his eyes. Then... when everything was getting dark and his breathing was evening out.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! "SASUKE! SASUKE! OPEN UP!" Who could be knocking so loudly at his door? "TEME! I SAID OPEN THE DOOR"

' _dammit! just when I thought my headache couldn't get ANY worse the dobe shows up_' Sasuke got up and pulled his door open giving the man in the orange jumpsuit the most dangerous glare he could make. "Naruto! you'd better have a good reason for coming here and making my headache worse!"

Worry was relevant in Naruto's eyes. And Sasuke could just sense something was wrong. "Naruto, wha-" "Hinata's missing!"

* * *

At a meeting in the Hokage's office. "We think she may have been kidnapped" Sasuke's eyes widened. ' _no she couldn't have been kidnapped! no!_ ' Naruto slammed his hand on the 5th Hokage's desk.

"We have to go and find her!" Tsunade brought her eyes to Naruto and sat there calmly. "Naruto, Her father has said the she was taken last night she could be anywhere by now" "Well we can't just sit here and do nothing! We have to at least TRY something!" Sasuke was trying his best to stay calm.

He clenched his fists at his sides so hard that it was dripping blood. The Hokage continued. "Her father stated that he had one of his maids check up on her and her window was open and things were knocked over like there was a struggle"

Sasuke couldn't stay calm anymore. But he couldn't just loose control in front of so many people. Practically everyone was there in the Hokage's office searching for answers. Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, and kiba.

Sasuke turned around quickly opened the Hokage's door, by this time all eyes were on him. He walked out a slammed the door shut and ran. He kept on running until he get to a pretty isolated place. He slammed his fist into a tree so hard that his hand was completely covered in blood.

He was shaking trying to control his emotions. He was angry, scared and worst of all he was trying his hardest not to cry. What if someone hurt her, killed her!? It would be all his fault. He couldn't protect her. And somehow he knew exactly who took her. Itachi.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a headache. She looked around but the only light available was through a crack in the corner of where ever the heck she was. She tried to move her arms... but they were somehow chained above her head. She blinked then tried to move her legs but they were chained to.

okay this is all she knew. She was sitting down on a cold damp floor chained up.. for on reason or another. Memories came flying at her and hit her pretty hard. She had been kidnapped... by who? none other then-- you might have guessed it by now-- Itachi.

She put up a struggle, wanted to scream back at her house but she was to terrified she couldn't even make a noise. That's when he hit her. Hit her hard, clonk, right on the head. The last thing she saw was the outside of her window and a couple of trees.

Okay so now she was panicking. '_ help.. help... HELP! _' She tugged hard at her chains hoping maybe they were old and rusty. Easy to break through... She gave one last good tug but... nothing worked.

She wanted to scream but that wouldn't help her. Closing her eyes and concentrating her Chakara she whispered. "Byakugan" and took a good look around. All of a sudden it was like a thousand needles poking her brain, hard. She bit her lip to stifle a scream and closed her eyes shut.

Having a headache and using Byuakugan not a good idea. She deactivated Byuakugan and tried to look around. Which proved itself to be completely useless. How was she going to get out of this mess?

* * *

Sasuke looked at his now demented hand. It was shaking and covered in fresh blood. He tried to make it into a fist but that just caused him pain. He bit his lip and looked around. He should get this bandaged. He looked back down at his hand. Wait. Was that a _bone_ he was looking at!?

yeah he needed to get that fixed up. He stood up and started walking towards his apartment. He was pretty sure he had some bandages there. looking back down at his hand he was suddenly stopped when a pink haired shinobi bumped into him. "Ah Sasuke... what happened to your hand!?!?!?"

He blinked and looked down at Sakura sitting on the ground. "Nothing" He stepped away from Sakura and started walking back to his apartment. Sakura immediately got up and ran towards Sasuke. "Don't you at least want me to heal your hand!?"

"No. It's fine. I can handle it. Go away" He started walking a bit faster. Sakura caught up. "Sasuke just let me heal your hand" He bit the inside of his cheek. He really couldn't handle sakura... no not just her but anyone bugging him right now. Hinata was kidnapped didn't they understand that!?

"Sakura, please for once in your life can you just leave me alone! I can't handle anyone pestering me right now! I need to...just leave me alone" She stopped walking he kept going. ' _I need to pack up my weapons_ '

* * *

Somewhere to her right a door opened and light was let into the room. She squinted to see who was coming in the room. It was non other then Itachi himself.

"Ah, Hinata your awake" She tried to tug at her chains again. It was still no use. "W-w-w-what do y-you want f-from me?" He walked up to her and squat down next to her his face right in front of hers.

"To play a game of course" Her eyes wouldn't look away from his. It was like she was glued there. She tried to bring her gaze somewhere else but she just couldn't move her eyes. "A g-game?"

"Yes, Hinata a game. A game for you... And my baby brother. Sasuke." Her eyes widened still locked with his. "S-s-s-sasuke!?!?" His eyes seemed to flicker with amusement. "Ah, yes I know you relation with my brother" She gulped. "W-w-we're j-just friends"

"well... would you call Sasuke in love with you, and you in love with Sasuke... just friends?" Her eyes got even wider. ' _he knew?_ ' Gulping again she asked. "w-w-w-what k-kind of g-game?"

"Sasuke... has to keep you, Hinata, alive." Her eyes started to water. "How long can my precious brother keep you alive? can he even find you?" The tears were threatening to spill. "Or... will I kill him before he ever gets the chance to save you? or even to see you again."

That was when the hot tears spilled down Hinata's dirt covered face.

* * *

Sasuke finished covering his hand in bandages, He got up and packed a lard amount of weapons in his backpack. He _was _going to find Itachi and he _was_ going to save Hinata. And most deffinately he _was_ going to kill Itachi to make sure he _never_ hurt anyone close to him ever again.

He walked out of his apartment and already waiting at his door was Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, and Sakura. "What are you doing here?" Naruto stepped up and plastered on his face was his silly fox grin which soon turned serious. Sasuke's only seen Naruto this serious a couple of times.

"We're here to help you get Hinata back. We know who you think kidnapped her. Itachi, and we're here to help anyway we can" Knowing her wasn't going to be able to convince anyone there he just stated (mainly to Naruto) "Just don't get in my way" and just like that Naruto's foxy grin was back.

He turned around and they all walked to the villages gates. From a far distance The 5th and each of the students teachers were watching. Tsunade spoke up first. "I knew kids as shinobi were no good" But at the same time she wore a proud smile.

* * *

**Authors Note: **okay people I'm really really REALLY sorry for the really late update. But I had this really bad blockage and I couldn't think of anything to write. So to make up for the loss I tried to make the chapter longer. Also the first part just under the recap would be my friends Becky and Jessica's idea. (most Becky) umm I got this chapter done because Beckyyy kept pesturing me and kep asking me and asking me for chapter 4. And my 13 year old brain couldn't handle the pressure so I wrote chaper four. yeaaahh so if this happens again... just do as becky does and keep pesturing me untill my tiny 13 year old brain can no longer handle the pressure. sorry again... and I'll try to update more often. byyeeee 


	5. Chapter 5

Blah blah blah tired of repeating the same thing over and over. I OWN NARUTO!!! HA HA HA HAAA!  
Okay not really. I don't own Naruto -Sadly- But I'll get over it :

Shika-kun owns mee 3

...no really he does.. and I would own him to if it weren't for copyright issues.

* * *

**Recap-** "We're here to help you get Hinata back. We know who you think kidnapped her. Itachi, and we're here to help anyway we can" Knowing her wasn't going to be able to convince anyone there he just stated (mainly to Naruto) "Just don't get in my way" and just like that Naruto's foxy grin was back.

He turned around and they all walked to the villages gates. From a far distance The 5th and each of the students teachers were watching. Tsunade spoke up first. "I knew kids as shinobi were no good" But at the same time she wore a proud smile.

* * *

She was scared, but at the same time she tried to be brave. Brave for herself and Brave for Sasuke.

Sasuke...

She wondered how he was right now. Did he even _care_ that she was gone? She must have everyone worried sick... well her friends at least. _My family's probably happy that I'm gone. _Hinata tried desperately to hold back the tears forming at her eyes. If she could just rub at them maybe they wouldn't spill. She tried to move her arm, but wait... what was that?

The sound of rattling chains- of course! She bit her lip hard enough to break the skin. She didn't care anymore. She heard voices, footsteps, and the sound of keys through a lock.

Then the pitch black room was soon filled with light. Not a lot but bright enough for her to see who was entering the room. Hinata's eyes widened in fear as fresh tears spilled down her dirty face.

_Oh god, __**please**__ HELP ME! _ Hinata closed her eyes tightly. Blood trickled down her chin and dripped on her clothes. Feeling the pain in her lip she licked and automatically recognized the metallic taste as blood.

Tears mixed with blood. The room was silent. Hinata opened her eyes and noticed the shadowed figure stading in front of her. Paranoid she tugged at her chains as hard as she could, cutting up her wrists in the process.

The figure bent down and had a wicked grin plastered on his face. But... it wasn't Itachi. In fact the person standing in front of her was...blue. With beady black eyes and sharp pointed teeth.

"Well, Well- what do we have here?" He picked up a strand of Hinata's Blue-Black hair and played with it. Too frightened to move, Hinata just stared wide-eyed.

"Aren't you a cutie" He laughed like a maniac. He dropped her hair and placed a finger under chin lifting it up casually and almost intimately. He brought his face to her ear. " I could just _eat_ you up" He licked her tear stained cheek, and laughed.

Hinata screamed, really loud and tugged at her chains with all the strength she could muster. "NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He laughed obnoxiously in her ear. She tugged harder. "It's of no use! you can't break through those chains" "STOP!!!! LEAVE ME ALONNEEEE!!"

Hinata was crying harder then she ever did through out her life. Choking on her sobs and spit. She tried to scream again but found it impossible. _Help me. Help me. Why am I so helpless? Why can't I help myself? _She tugged at her chains more tears spilling down her cheeks, her bleeding stopped a while ago.

_Right, chained up, How could I forget that one simple fact? _Tears stopping, Hinata tried to speak up but her throat really hurt. "You're not going to be saved Hinata_-chan_" "...go... away.. please" The mystery man leaned closer. "What was that?"

Weak, she spoke up again. "go... away" "My oh my, you might just have to repeat yourself" She took a deep breath. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her body slumped, out of energy.

He leaned back and laughed. That maniac laugh that was already murder to her ears. Someone walked into the room. "Kisame. Stop torturing the... guest." Itachi spoke calmly as if there wasn't a chained up and tortured 15 year old in front of him.

Kisame scoffed and stood up walking towards the door. "Tch. Yes, sir. But you know... She's still my prey" He laughed and walked out the door. Itachi soon followed after him.

* * *

Sasuke was ahead of the group who seemed to be lagging. Or maybe he was going to fast, It didn't matter. _All that matters is that I get to Hinata in time. _Naruto caught up with Sasuke, a little tired looking.

"Sasuke, we need to take a break" Sasuke scrunched up his nose in annoyance. "We don't need to take a break! What we _need_ to do is find Itachi and get Hinata back!"

Naruto got annoyed. "I understand that Sasuke-_teme_, but we don't even have the slightest idea where he could be hiding! So I think it's at least smart to get some rest in case we get..."

"Get what!?" Sasuke yelled, Naruto growled. "A surprise attack from someone. I don't know! but we need rest, and so do you teme" Naruto was right. Sasuke did feel his eye lids droop a couple times. _he's also right about not knowing where Itachi is._

Sasuke bit his lip and stopped running. "Fine." Naruto who wasn't paying attention in front of him ran right into a tree and fell on his back. Sasuke smirked, but then frowned - It wasn't the time to be laughing at Naruto's stupidity. Kiba seemed to think otherwise.

"Ha ha ha haaa! you idiot! -snicker- maybe you should watch where you're going next time, baaakaa" Naruto got up and glared at Kiba but soon directed his attention to Sasuke. "TEME! you could have at least TOLD me there was a tree there!"

"I could have." Was his snide remark while gathering wood for a fire. "bastard" Naruto muttered before walking off and sitting with his back against a tree, nodding off immediately.

After a while everyone seemed to doze off, well everyone except for Sasuke. How could he sleep when he knew right this instant that Hinata's life could be in danger? Sooner or later Sasuke ended up passing out, completely exhausted.

* * *

Hinata couldn't get to sleep. She was hungry, thirsty and too busy thinking about Sasuke. If he was in any way trying to find her then she hoped he'd do it fast. She knew she was being selfish but she couldn't help it. She'd rather be dead then be here. She'd rather be in Sasuke's arms then be here.

But so would anyone else. She hasn't showered in days and they don't feed her much. She sighed her eyes completely dry of tears. Her eyelids grew heavy but she was scared that something might happen to her in her sleep.

What if they did something to her? What if they tainted her body? How would Sasuke feel about her then? Finally she couldn't help herself anymore and she drifted off to sleep. Unawear of how close Sasuke and the others were to finding her.

Hinata dreamt of her in Sasuke's arms. He whispered an 'I love you' and their lips met. The kiss was passionate and longer then their first.

* * *

**AN- **ahhh, I'm terribly sorry. Terribly sorry indeed. I fail at life. Seriously. But umm I was planning to make this chapter super long for you peoples but. I'm just all out of Ideas. . This fanfiction is giving me a headache now. TT. I wish I could go crawl under a rock. It's been like forever since I've updated :'[ -sobs- I can't believe this Fanfiction is giving me so much trouble. Ugh, you guys should finish it for me, okay? OK :) I'll love you forever 3 But seriously maybe you should all put some ideas in my head for the next chapter. Reviews can and will help. :) Give me 20 of them and maybe I'll write a new chapter : and remember I can and will torture you all. 3 hee hee. Well ta ta for now. 


End file.
